powerpuff boy jj adventure
by jsharp2
Summary: professor unitonium wanted to have a son so he created one and he ran away from home because of buttercup and blossom and has come back to fight him and his army with his companion buuny. bunny x oc. bunny isnt sisters with the ppg.
1. Chapter 1

powerpuff boy jj

i do not own the ppg or related characters.

the ppg are about 16 and this story has bunny in later but shes dead right now, and my oc is about 15 and his name will be jj the ppg, jj, and rrb have thingers toes ect.  
by the way buuny wasnt the ppg sister in this story but she met them and she have all their powers but she died protecting has all the powers of the and buuny is not a couple until later, youll read it and know when there a couple

professor unitonium's pov

ive been studying about how the rrb use their evil powers and what exactly made them evil and i have made a hypothises: the intentions of what you were going to do to create

the experiment is what seperates the boys to good or evil. so i have decided to create my own son and my intentions is him being good and responsible so that what he'll be

like unlike mojo's rrb because his intentions was to create the greatest monsters. i putted snips snails and a puppy dog tail in a bowl and then added chemical x but this

time only a little bit because i only want one son this time. then i ran under the table and when the explosin was done i got out and saw a young man about 15 and i walked

over to him and his unform was just like bricks except his hat was dark purple and his shirt was dark purple and i believe his eyes were purple too. "hi whats your name?" he asked

and i came back to reality and was over joyed of how nice he could be and i noticed his hair was jet blaclk. "oh hi im professor unitonium and and your name will be...jj!"

i said.

jj's pov after the professro showed him around and told him about how the ppg fight crime and how they have super powers just like him.

professor unitonium said i have older sisters, i wonder what there like. he said "the one in green is buttercup and she's a bit of a tomboy and the one in blue is bubbles and shes

really sensitive, and last but not least theres blossom and she is the smart one so if you have any questions ask her or me got it." i nodded and then there was a loud bam at the libaroom.

the professor said "that must be your sisters, stay here while i explain to the girls that they have a little brother ok?" i nodded and he walked to the girls and thanks to my super hearing

i heard exactly what the professor said "girls i have a surprise for you three and i hope you all like the surprise" the prfessor said. "oh professor, we'll like anything you give us" said bubbles.

"yea so whats the suprise?" buttercup asked. then the professor motioned me to come forward so i flew in there and the girls looked at me like i was some kind of alien. "girls i know this is sudden

but...this is your brother, jj" the professor said and the girls mouths went wide opened. there was a long silence until i said "hi" shyly. "is this some kind of joke professor?" blossom asked.

"no, this is your new 15 year old brother and you should get to know him better after all he's very polite and he hasnt given any reason of being evil, he's very nice

so get to know him girls." the proffesor said. bubbles then said "hi my name is bubbles and this is OUR sisters and dont worry we'll be nice and by the way do you want to help us fight crime later?"

"um...sure why not" i said "girls i need to go buy jj a few things so can you show him around town?" the professor asked. "sure professor" blossom said.

normal pov the girls and jj are flying around town now.

"wow this town is so beatiful" jj thought. as they flew around town jj saw pokey oaks high and bubbles said it was school and he asked what school was and bubbles just told him its a place where you learn

and stuff and the proffesor is probally gettin you enrolled there. jj was wonderin what school was like whn blossom took a suspicous glance at him and tought "i cant be too carful around jj afterall

he was made with the same ingredients as the rrb" with that they flew home to a surprise, there was a hole bunch of toys in the libaroom and a small bed. buttercup was confused so she asked "professor whats

all this stuff for?" "its for jj to put in his room" he replied. "WHAT WHY DOES JJ GET HIS OWN ROOM AND HE DOESNT EVEN HAVE TO SHARE HIS TOYS, VIDEO GAMES, AND CELL PHONE WITH US! WHAT THE DEAL!" buttercup

thought. "oh thank you professor!thank you thank you thank you!" jj screamed. "hahaha! your welcome. now come on we need to put this stuff in your room and paint your room!" the profeesor said. and after

they painted the room and put all the stuff in jj went to bed.

the next morin jj's pov

i woke up to see the professor trying to wake me up. when he found that i was awake he smiled and told me that today was my first day of school i quickly got in the shower and got dressed then i went to school.

the whole trip there blossom and buttercup kept glaring at me while bubbles was talking to me. oh i wonder why there mad at me when we got to school i tried talking to them but they gave me the cold shoulder.

so i just played with the other kids until a phone was beeping and then blossom answered it "hello mayor? what a giant monster! we're on our way!" with that she hanged up and i nasked "what was that about?"

"theres a giant fire kitten downtown destroying everything quickly! lets go!' blossom said. and with that we flew out side.

normal pov

the ppg and jj flew downtown where the fire kitten was and blossom said "tornado spin!" but jj didnt know what tornado spin was yet so he watched helplessly while the girls made a giant tornado and nearly sucked in the

kitten but it was stronger and simply shot a giant fire ball at them and the girls got knocked out. then jj got an idea and decided to make a freezing tornado and he did but when he sucked the cat in the tornado became

a fire tornado and nearly killed hundreds of people until blossom saw clouds in the sky and decided to use her electrical powers to make it rain and she did and she saved the hundreds."what were you thinking! you could've

killed inoccent people!" blossom screamed at her younger brother. "you dont deserve to be a powerpuff! why were you even created! you should just die afterall all you can do is hurt and destroy!" buttercup screamed.

"buttercup! blossom!" bubbles screamed and then the girls went out their trance of rage and saw their little brother crying out his left eye. "jj im..."buttercup started but was cut off by jj "NO YOUR RIGHT! WHY WAS

I EVEN CREATED! I SHOULD JUST DIE AND NEVER LET ANYONE GET HURT BY ME AGAIN! I SHOULDNT EVEN EXIST, IM A MOINSTER AFTER ALL AND I CAN ONLY BRING PAIN AND MYSERY RIGHT!" jj screamed his lungs out and

before any of the sisters could say another word he flew away with such speed that they couldnt reach even in there dreams and then the girls felt such guilt and decided to go home and tell the professor and wait until jj comes

home and apoligize.

1 year later girls are 18 and jjs 17 and bunny is 16 blossoms pov

its been 1 year since jj ran away and he's still not home infact im starting to loose hope that hes even alive but ill never tell antone that. i personally blame my self for him running away after all if i hadnt lost my temper than

maby he would be with me, buttercup, bubbles, and the professor but we cant live in the past forever.

buttercups pov

its been a year since my little brother ran away! i dont even have the right to call him my brother anymore for all the hurtful things i said to him! i blame myself for all this and i know its my fault after all i said

the most hurtful of things to him and maby if i could've just controlled my temper and not of been so jealous of him i wouldnt have been such a jerk to him! if he ever comes back ill atleast know he forgives me but will i

ever forgive my self?

bubbles pov

oh why! here i am crying again about jj! i shouldve stopped buttercup and blossom sooner and he would still be here! its all my fault!

blossoms pov

"girls the rrb are back and there stronger than ever!" i said as i flound my sisters in my room. we flew out to find the rrb, our counterparts. i tried kicking brick but he was to fast and easily doged it and grabbed my leg and twistded

my ankle and use an energy ball to blast me and i landed on a car. i think i broke a few ribs and a leg plus a thinger. i couldnt get back up i was completely helpless.

buttercups pov

i tried punching butch in the face but he caught my fist and crushed it and then punched me in the stomach. i yelled out in pain but all that came out was a small shriek. then he kicked me and i landed beside blossom.

bubbles pov

i tried blasting boomer with a energy ball but he...absorbed it and shot it right back at me 10x stronger and i landed by blossom and i heard the the rrb laghing and i cried alittle.

jj's pov

"are you sure you wanna help them after what they have done to you?" my friend bunny asked. she had brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearin black combat boots with purple and black striped socks and a mini skirt + a hot tank top with

a samurai sword on her back and she had the same kind of powers i have but im stronger, ALOT. as for me i didnt change to much im a bit taller now, my sisters could probally only reach my chin and so did bunny. i still weared the same

uniform and i also still had my back wards hat and black hair. anyways me and my friend bunny came to townsvile to fight the evil demon him even though i would have to see my sisters again and trust me im not looking forward to it. ive

been training for the last year and i trained my friend bunny and shes really good. anyways she was askin me if i was sure if i wanted to help my sisters after what they did to me and i replied "i kinda have to because the rrb are hims

three trainees" "suit your self just get them up here and ill make sure not to let the rrb get to them" bunny said. "oh please i dont care about them anymore but i might need them for later inorder to battle him and win." i said. the rrb

was about to blast my sisters when i snooped them up fast before the blast hitted them and putted them behind bunny and i was pretty sure that i was movin to fast for them to know whats goin on. when i stopped movin they looked up to me

and they said "...jj...is that you?" "ya its me and you guys are really bad at fightin so i think ill take over from here conprenda?" i asked. "ya but jj...we're soory we didnt mean to hurt your feelings so bad...can you forgive us?"

blossom asked and i just said "whatever, hey bunny can you take them somwhere safe while i fight the rrb?" "of course master" she relplied and she took them i made my appearence known to the rrb.

bunny's pov

"bunny is that you...i thought you were destroyed?" blossom asked "i was but master brought me back to life and is training me" "master? why are you callin him that?" "because A: he brought me back to life B: hes my teacher and C: i owe him

that much" i ommited and the girls nodded. "but you should go help jj after all thats the rrb and we couldnt beat them 1 on 1 how can he beat all 3 of them at once?" buttercup said. i smirked and then said "trust me when i say this, no one

and i mean NO ONE CAN EVER BEAT MASTER JJ! UNDERSTOOD!" i asked and they nodded. i dropped them off near a buildng and then watched the battle between master jj and the rrb. jj made his presence known by saying "hey loosers!" all the

rrb turned around and saw master and they smiled to them selves and brick said "your the one who saved the girls so we wont go easy on you buddy" then he threw a ball of energy at master but he deflected it and when it hit the ocean out of

townsviles range it made a giant crater and the girls dropped their mouths in amazement and i just smiled knowing that master will just play with them but i had a bad feeling about this fight so i decided to keep watch.

the rrb were stunned a minute from masters power and he just smirked at the stunned rrb and then said "what! was that all you had? what a shame i guess there will be three new graves today!" that snapped the rrb out of there trance and

butch charged at monster but master dodged it and tripped butch and then when butch landed on his face master lifted his foot up and then putted alot of energy in it and slammed his foot on the back of butchs head, butch was still alive but

unconsiuocs. the girls shutted there eyes at the sight except buttercup who just winced. then master tuned to the other rrb and he said "come on is tat really all you have for a fight? wow just a weakling huh?" then boomer got angry and

shot a bunch of energy balls at master but master put up a shield and when the smoke cleared brick was gone master looked for brick and he looked up to see a big laser heading right twards him and he couldnt move in time and then boomer shot

one too and they both hitted him but i could tell master was now gonna go all out. when the smoke cleared again master was on his hands and knees trying to get up and i heard blossom say "bunny go help him! if you dont he could die!" "oh

please! do you really think master isnt gonna go all out after that! you know he's really doing this for you three and not just for himself, he came back because he missed you, he might not ommit it but i can tell that dee[ down he loves

you three and the professor more than anything in the world!" i screamed. they were all shcked to see that, i turn back to see all the rrb and master floating above the sea far away from townsvile and master is...charging for his wail sonic!

"you better get ready to see masters strongest move ever!" i told the ppg. the rrb were charging there atacks to like brick had glowing red outlines same for the other rrb except in there individual colors. then all the rrb let out there laser atacks

but before they hitted master he let out his wail sonic which was sonic purple waves coming out of his mouth and stopping the rrb's atacks and also sending them flying and making craters in the ocean.

jj's pov

ahhhhhhhhhhhh! finally stopped the rrb. but before i could do anything else...somthing slashed my chest and alot of blood came out. the last thin i heard was "master/jj!" probally from my sisters and bunny.

bunny's pov

now im mad! no one and i mean no one hurts my master and i mean NO ONE! i quickly flew and saw my dad...him was hi name and i hatted him with a passion. i caught my master and drawed my sword and said "leave

father and take your minions along would ja?" "ofcourse my dear and dont worry your little toy is still alive...good bye my daughter" him said taking the rrb and dissappearing. with that i flew back to the ppg and looked deeply concerned and confused

i told them i explain later and took master and his sisters to their house even though master was going to be upset that i took him home but it was ether that or let him die and i dont want the one person i love die. when i got there the professor reconize

me instantly and told me come down to his lab and put the girls and jj on the table.

2 hours later

after the professor asked the questions like how im alive and where have jj been. after all of that i went in jj's room where he is recovering and FUCK! i could barley keep myself from kissing him and having my way with him but i managed somhow.

then i tripped and fell on him and FUCK DID HE FREAKIN SMELL GOOOOOOOD AS HELLLLLLL! he woke up and i quickly ot up and apoligized he looked as if he didnt really care. but somthing told me he was depressed that it ended.

jj's pov

i was kinda sad that when she saw that i was awake she got off me but hey i love her thats normal. anyways i asked her "where am i?" and she replied"um...your...house""oh...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!" i asked and she repeated her

self as if it was no big deal but this was the last place i wanted to be!i then notice that this was my room from when i was younger. i quickly got off my bed and tried getting up but as soon as i did i was falling but luckily bunny caught me i blushed

but i9 dont think she saw it.

A/Nany ways should i keep going? is it good or bad? for a first story? was it too long or too short? did you like my oc and bunny romance? tell threw pms and reviews k? ! 


	2. lemony

this is where we left off with bunny and the way this is a lemony chapter so if you dont want ot read it wahtever but if you do be my guest and by the way jj doesnt have much strength or power because he used it all to beat the rrb.

i do not own the ppg or related characters. i do not own fruit rollops.

bunny's pov

i couldnt help myself any longer! i quickly pushed him on the bed and jumped on him and started kissing his lips and i forced his lips open and and he tasted like

poison berry! ! he tasted so good!he put his hands around me and i broke the kiss and started taking his cloths off and he took off mine.

he took off my shirt and then tried taking off my bra and when he did he then massaged one of my breasts, sucked on the other one and putted his index thinger in my clit."ohhhhhhhhhh

i moaned. and i knew he was enjoying himself just like i was and then he stopped moving around and looked up to me as if asking to go farther. and so i took off his shrt as a reply.

he quickly took off his pants and bend down to where my vagina was and started licking it and i moaned repeately and i couldnt help but moan. he putted his tongue all over the insides

of my vagina and then he stopped took off his boxers and saw a dick not big but certainly not small either. i then touched the head of his dick and it grew from my cold spot. i knew i

had to be careful with master but man is it hard not to play with his dick when you sucking on it. i kinda felt sorry for master after all i bet he feels helpless around me right now.

jj's pov at the begging of the lemon of what he was thinking during the first part of the lemon.

bunny suddenly pushed me and jumped on me and kissed me and forcefully opened my mouth with her lips and man did she taste !

she tasted like fruit rollops and then i putted my arms around her but then she broke the kiss and i was confuse at first but then she started taking my cloths off and i took off her shirt and then her bra and then i

massaged one of her breasts sucked on the other one and putted my index thinger through her panties. ! she tasted so good! then i stop and looked at her asking permissin to go

fartherand she rippped my shirt off as a reply so i took off her skirt and panties then my pants but i had my boxers on still and i started licking her vagina on the inside and man she tasted good! i then stop

and take off my boxers and starts sucking my dick. i suddenly realize somthing! shes not using her powers because of me! man this is probally her first time and she's not going wild! i feel completely helpless! if i wanted

to stop right now she could force me and shes not going wild! i have to use all my power in order to give her what she wants.

bunny's pov

"stop" i heared jj said. i was really sad it had to end. i could force him to keep going but when he gets his powers completely back he could kill me so i stop and stand up and asked "whats wrong?" "your not going wild

are you and this is your first time so go as wild as you want, ill be able to keep up" he said and i smiled because i was so happy to go all the way and with all my strength, i quickly jump on him and he falls and i use

all my strength to pinn him down and kiss him to see if he could really keep up with me right now. we rooled over and now he was on top and he smirked that gorgeous smirk of his and he then pennetrated me and i felt such

pain but i wouldnt let a scream or two out because of the professor and the girls. then all the pain went to pleassure and i felt so good now that i couldnt contain myselelf and broke out of his pin and pinned him and tried

fucking him and i felt so good! he then break the pin and then broke us apart and started licking my vagina again and man was i horny. then i heard a knock on the door and the professor asked if i was alright and jj told

me to hide under the covers and act as if i was asleep

jj's pov

i heared a knock so i told bunny to hide under the covers and act as if she was asleep. i told the person to come in and it was professor unitonium and he raised an eyebrow twards bunny in my bed and i quickly said "she was

asleep and she was cold so i put her in my bed, thats all" he then left and bunny came back up and she asked "so we're a couple now right?" i nodded and she screeched in my ear but a low screech so my sisters and dad wouldnt

hear us. we got dressed and went out to the libaroom and there was my sisters and dad waitin for me i think. when they saw me they hugged me and said stuff like "oh were so glad that you decided to come home and stay" i quickly

seperated and said "who said i was staying? i only came hare because i needed medical treatment and i was uncoinscis." "please stay well do anything and again were sorry so please forgive us and stay...atleast for a while"

bubbles said.

A/N hoped ya like it and i know i suck at lemons and stuff but anyways hope you like it and tell me waht should happen next and when to put another lemon. 


	3. sexy sex sex and lemons

where we left off and this chapter is a little extra lemony.

i do not own the ppg or related characters.

bunny's pov

i saw how master was getting annoyed so i asked if he wanted me to take care of him and the girls and professor winced at the thought of dieing but they were lucky at the

fact that master loves them and so master shook his head no and i decided to just go up to his room but he grabbed my hand and i looked back at him with curious eyes

and he said "hold on we need training right now" i nodded and buttercp asked "um can we join?" "yea i guess but on one condition" he said "whats the condition?"

"you three have to fight me with all your strength at once" that got all of our attentions and she asked "are you sure i mean i dont want to get you hurt?" "were you

watchin the battle between me and the rrb or were you just lazin around?" and with that me and master flew into space and so did the ppg and when they got therejj atacked

them and i could tell that he was holding back quite alot of power so the ppg wouldnt get to hurt.

blossom's pov

when we got to space jj threw a blast at us but we dodged and the blast hitted a asteroid. jj smirked. why was he smirking and why is he so happy now when a few minutes ago he

was emotionless...could he be happy that he's fighting his bigger sisters? hust then he flew to me fast and kicked me in the moon but buttercup snuck up behind him and tried

shooting him with a energy blast but before it hitted him he putted up a force field and he said "is that really all you got? wow i cant believe you were stronger than me before

unless i was really weak? guess i was but now you three are the weak ones here!" and with that he flew to buttercup with such speed but before she could do anything jj punched her

in the stomach and then blasted her into an asteroid.

bunny's pov

man he's so hot when he's fighting some one and man is it just me or is it hot in space today? "hey its time we start learning new moves like energy projection and shields" jj said.

man he even is hot when he's teaching! "anyways blossom focus all your anger in your mouth then try using your ice breath and buttercup focus a certain amount of energy in your fists

or foot and last but not least bubbles you are a great fighter so ill teach you my strongests moves." jj said "hey what about me!" buttercup and blossom asked.

"you two have ill tempers so you have to learn differnt kind of techniuques than bubbles like blossom, you have anger and ice breath so combine them both and you get fire breath and

buttercup you have the uncanny ability of strength so your power nature is learning techniques that boost your speed and strength and bubbles is the only one that can learn these few

certain techniques because of her sonic scream is oblivously the loudest and strongest out of you three and the only one with enough power to use it understand?" jj asked. they nodded and

jj started to tell bubbles to put all her energy in her vocal cords and scream in that direction. he was pointing to north the oppisote side of the sun and earth. i flew over to him and

kissed him on the lips and all the ppg stop and looked at us as he wrapped his arms around my back until i broke it and he asked "what was that for?" "for being a good teacher and brother

to your sisters" i replied. "YOU TWO ARE DATING!" buttercup asked and we nodded. "hey bunny, are you doing this because you owe him or you actully like him?" blossom asked. "both

but mostly because i love your brother" i said. "relax blossom she actually likes me and besides i wouldnt force a person to like me!" jj said." im so happy for you 2! how long

have you been going out?" bubbles asked. "about when i woke up after the battle with the rrb" jj said. "wow um...thats unexpected" blossom said "i mean like right after you woke up?"

"yea and i-" jj was cut off by me putting my hand over his mouth and said "dont just blurt it out! its different for a woman than a boy you know!" i screamed at him. "fine so when

find a way to tell them tell me until then im going to go train" "ok master" i said and when he was out of range i looked twards his sisters and they were all in my face asking questions

like "did you have sex with him? was he good? did he force you? did you force him?" i just smiled at masters sisters and then said "yes i had sex with him and no he didnt force me and

no i didnt force him." then they all sighed in relief except buttercup who looked really mad right now so i asked whats wrong and she said "my brother fucked someone before his older sisters!"

i just laughed at that and then turn in master's derection "you know he's really good with the ladies and always had a chance to fuck someone even when he was 15 but his first time was with me

and im kinda happy because of that fact that he could relate to me in some ways" master was shooting rocks with full energized energy blasts. he was amzing, hot, and most of all, nice.

i couldnt be happier. then blossom said "you know while he was gone we were loosing hope of finding him and then he showed up" "and i hope you know that he was actually really hurted by you

and buttercup, but he forgives you so i will to but half the time he was coming here he was afraid of what would happen and if you would accept him in your lives" i said. "yea i wonder why he

didnt change much like us during theyear he was gone but who cares about tha?" blossom said. and with that we resumed training.

after training.

we went home after training and master was a little bit better and so was the girls but they only mastered it barely and can only do it once before there exausted. when we got home master was

gonna go to bed and invited me so i asked "do you mean sleep master or fuck each other repeately?" "very funny bunny but i meant sleep unless you want to do somthing else" he said and i knew exactly

what this fucker meant and i was glad. "how bout the second one master" "very well i shall lead the way this time though" "you wish master" he just laughed and when he closed the door he jumped on me

and french kissed me and putted his tongue all over the inside of my mouth and mine in his. ! he tasted so good! he then slid my skirt off and put his

index thinger ikn side me through my panties and broke the kiss and took off my shirt and bra and then squeezed my nipple making me moan but before i could he made out with me again and with him

squeezing my nipple, playing with my clit and making out with me i couldnt help but moan in him. he then took out his finger and took my panties off and stopped from playing with my nipple and pinned

me to the wall of his bed with one of his hands and then took of his pants with the other hand then went back with playing with my nipple and then penetrated me repeately and sqeezed my nipple hard

and i moaned like crazy in him and after awhile wefell asleep under the covers.

the next day

jj's pov

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP" wtf was going through my mind has i got up and slammed that stupid alarm clock in the wall. bunny woke up and asked me what time it

was and i said "its 6 30 and tell me again why you woke me up in 6 30 THE MORNING!" i whinned. "because we have school today remember? the professor enrolled us in school today hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaa!"

bunny screeeched in my ear which now hurts but after the night we had i could care less. bunny raced me to the shower and she won ...

bunny's pov

i raced master to the shower and i won! oh yea go bunny! yea go bunny! i took all my cloths off and got in the shower and turn it on extremely hot when i felt a pair of strong arms around my

waist. "you know you have to have a punishment fore waking me up this early and im sure this is a kind punishment" i knew who this was now, it was master. then one of the hands went down to my v and putted

a finger in it while the other hand was playing with my nipple and he started sucking on my neck and giving me a hickey. man i was moaning like crazy. "your way too easy to get to moan you know that?" master said.

then i felt his leg around mine. "get out i need to wash my beautiful body master" i said between moans and he said " fine but before i do" he stopped everything he was doing and turned around made out with me for

about 5 minutes until i broke the kiss and said "now get out of here master" and he nodded and got out but part of me was sad but pqart of me was happy was happy that i could finally take a shower in peace once iwas done

i putted on black and purple combat boots with a purple mini skirt with black stripes and a purple shirt that was covered by a black jacket. i got out of masters bathroom and when i saw him i think i drooled, he was

wearin a black jacket with black pants and a very dark purple shirt with his usual shoes along with his signature hat and a grape lollypop. "are you drooling...wow you are hahahahahahahahaha! but i must say that your

mighty sexy your self" master said and i was still droolin. "come on or were going to be late for school" and with that he grabbed my hand and flew through his window and we reached school in less than a minute and then

a tought occured to me "hey shouldnt we have waited for your sisters and stuff" "they already left by the time you got out of the shower and i couldnt take a shower so i just used some colongue and body wash spray" master

replied. "sorry" i apoligized. with that we entered school and a bunch of students were looking at us, both women and boys. i heard some whistleing and i knew master did too "looks like your a celeberty on your first day

huh bunny?" master said and asked. "you arnt worried about me choosing some other guy over you?" i asked. "nah most these guys dont stand a chance with a hot babe like you." "awwwwwwwwwwww your so sweet" i said as i turn

around. most of the guys sighed finding out i was dating jj. we went to our class and the asked us to tell about our selves so jj went first. "hello my name is jj and im the ppg brother and i have all their powers and im

stronger than them ALOT. and i also have a girl friend right here" he said as he grabbed me by my shoulder and embaricing me. alot of girls looked sad and a bunch sighed. "hi my name is bunny and i also have all the powers of

the ppg and thats my boy friend jj, and last but not least... oh i know! im also friends with jj's sisters." i said.

after class

i walked out of class with master when suddenly somone grabbed him by the shoulder and slamed him in the lockers. it was a large boy about 7 10 much taller than masters size but master had power to back his size. "hey girl how

bout you come with someone with true strength unlike this puny weakling" that got me mad of what the bully said but then master asked "tell me bunny if i can samsh this guy's face in the concreate and breack every last one of

his bones?" "request granted" i said and then jj grabbed the bully's wrist and squeezed it with little power. the bully screamed in agony and he said "i give i give i give i give! i was just kiddin!" then jj letted go of the

bully's wrist and then kicked him square in the face. he flew through the hall way and jj said "leave now fucker before i change my mind!" with that the bully left but not before saying "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

freaks!" now that got master mad but he som how kept his cool. and with that we went to lunch with people eyeing us like aliens. when we got there we sat by masters sisters

and talked and told them of what happend to us on the way here. they were shocked of what happened to us but didnt really care since we took care of him easily. we heard the phone ring and it was...him and abracadbvra! 


	4. training

the ppg and others are flyin twards him and abracadavra.

i do not own the ppg or related characters. i do not own bleach or related characters,plots,swords,and powers. i do not won black and yellow.

jj's pov

"listen up! him is too powerful for you three so you will fight abracadavra with bunny while i fight him" i said. "but!" they said. "NO BUTS!" i screamed. they gigled and

i rooled my eyes at them. when we got there i saw them...the commander of the king of darkness army and the king of darkness himself...abracadavra as the commander and

him as the king of darkness. him was sitting cross legged on a floating chair and abara waitin there for us to fight them we stopped right infront of them. "well well if it

isnt my daughter and her friends here, trying to stop me ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" him said that and i lost control i used my wail sonic but him used his wail sonic

which was a dark blue purple sonic waves coming out his mouth. it stopped my sound waves and then he shot a bunch of dark energy balls out of his claws but before they

hitted us i used my sonic barrier. it was basically a wall of sound and it stopped the dark energy balls and i could tell my sisters were imress but i couldnt enjoy it right now.

i had more impressing matters on hand. i had to stay focus on this one unlike when i was fighting the rrb. now i was mad, him just coming here and acting as if he owns the place

now he's gonna get it!

bunny's pov

jj...was glowing! he looks as if he =s getting very angry. "GO NOW SO I CAN GO ALL OUT OR ELSE I WONT PROMISE YOUR SAFTY ALL OF YOU!" he screamed and i was actually

scared of him, this wasnt the same jj i had sex with, this wasnt the same jj i had loved for almost a year now! the one person i love is now scaring me. he then looked at me from the side

and then he whispered "please go i dont want the ones i love get hurt right infront of my eyes so please...just go k?" "k" i said and i took the other girls with me and flew

to a far away building and kept watch over master. he then vanished and so did him and abracadavra then abra appeared again and fell to the floor and then him and jj reappeared infront of

abra and they both looked excited exspecially him and i actually feel sorry for him having to go through jj but then again hims a demon so i dont feel so bad. wait is... jj wearing a...

mask? isnt that a...demon mask! him must be creating negative energy and wait a minute his energy isnt purple but its...black with red outlines. if this keeps up jj will

destroy everything in sight! i have to stop him so i flew infront of him and thats when i notice it...those black and yellow eyes, hes really becoming a demon. "please stop jj or youll

hurt the ones your trying to protect!" i said. "its to late my child, he has become a demon of darkness and a powerful one at that! !" him laughed.

"bun...ny" i then turned around in that direction and it was from...MASTER! "ma-ma-master...please just ca-" i was cutted off by master screamin. "this is impossible...no one can resist the temptation of darkness

when they have atleast one of each of the deadly sins." him said. i was actually amazed myself. i mean no one in hstory couldve resisted the darkness at all even if they had no sins but jj is...jj is fighting the darkness

with all the sins. just then jj grabbed his mask and he screamed out in pain. now his aura was turning black with a purple outline. is he...channeling his light and...DARKNESS! thats impossible

no one, not even master has that ability so how is master doing this now! if he learns how to control both light and darkness than maby he can beat...him. wait aminute he's tearing his mask apart

and that means...he's actually using his full strength! i never seen him with his full strength and that means that even i dont know whats going to happen so i just wonder if master can become even stronger than this.

master just now tored off his mask and now the dark energy is forming somthing...its forming a giant sword! it was a sword that was completely black but glowing purple and it looked like ichgo's sword from bleach but completely

black and glowing purple. and then a huge flash of purple and darkness flashed and when it ended i looked at master jj and he was wearin light brown cloak and a purple hat with black slashes on it and a purple shirt and black pants.

he...looked...HOT! but somthing told me that right now he wasnt jj but some one else. just then master said "him! tell me! you are the king of darkness and yet you couldve encaded this town ages ago but you just play with

your enemies so why not just takeover the town and destroy everyone in your path instead of just playing with them? unless you actually have some good in you?" "oh please i just like toying with people for they think they have the

upper hand and then destroy them just like im doing with you! hahahahahahahah!" him said. just then master's energy released and ingulped him and i couldnt see him and then he said "lighting darkness!" then he swung his sword and

a spear of dark and light energy went twards him but him dissappeared and i couldnt see him.

jj's pov

where is he! where is he! uhhhhhhh! where did him go! just then i heared chuckling i turned and SLASH! him cutted my shoulder again but this time when the blood came out but my wound instantly regenerated. i then ran twards him

and swung my sword but caught it with his claw and then...he said "tell me child...do you want to fight me now or make sure your friends are strong enough to survive the great war?" "fine later but i will kill you

understand!" i screamed and he just chuckled evily "we'll see my child, we'll see" and with that he vanished and so did abra.

at home

! im beat! "well it looks like its time for training!" i said. "sweet lets go!" was buttercups rerplied and we flew off in space. when we got there i summond my dark energy and my sword

and i just realized i look completely different, im wearin a light brown cloak, black soul pants, and for a shirt, just a black shirt with one sleeve and on the other side are bandages coverin all the way up to my wrist and for shoes i

have black shoes with purple strings. i just realized that i need training and there's only one person that could train me: the great zarakai. "hey bunny ill be gone for the day and maby tomorrow so can you train my sisters for me?" i

asked and she nodded. i flew back to the part of earth where people say zaraki is. i found him traveling in an old town and i asked him to help me and he agreed and we went back to the professor's house and we went into the simulation room.

zarakai wears a white cloth and a black shirt and black pants and white socks with sandals and a eye patch that keeps his powers at bay. he told me to summon my powers and i did. as soon as i was done he atacked me with his sword! i stopped

it with mine but just barley. he said "come now! show me the power of light and darkness! i'll even give you a free shot!" i looked at him like he was crazy but i decided i should take the opportunity and i jumped twards him and swung my sword

but it didnt cut him but it cutted...me? "what the? are you really that weak that you cant even penetrate my skin? wow you are weak!" he said and just then i felt a searing pain where my heart should be i looked down

and saw that his blade went right through my sword and into my chest of where my heart supposed to be and he then said "rest. weaklings shouldnt go to war." and with that he took out his sword and my blade broke in half and i fell to the ground

in pain and i was about to black out when he walked away but then everything froze and then this guy came up to me and he was wearin a black and purple cloak that covered his whole body except his black shoes and face. "you are the chosen one eh?

or well anyways i will give you some of my power to defeat him but only because of 2 reasons 1: i dont want to die and 2: you are the only one who can save the world and master the power of light and darkness." and with him saying that time began

moving again and i stopped bleeding and i gain more power than ever and i then stood up and zarakai stopped walking away and look back at me and grined "well well, look who's up!" and with that i jumped at him again and slashed his shoulder blade

and he just smiled and then putted his blade up and slashed it down at me me put i put my blade up for defence and it stopped his blade. he then moved back and then he said "i think i can fight with my full power now!" and with that he took off

his eye patch and he gained almost as much power as me but i wouldnt let him beat me, i wouldnt let anyone beat me, i wont let my friends get hurt or my family! and i screamed "i wont let you beat me or him! i wont let my family and friends get

hurt even if it means i have to DIE!" and with that we jumped at each other and our blades crashed and there was huge winds coming out of our way and then a huge light and when it faded i was cut in my chest again but so was zarakai."looks

like...you...win...zarakai" i said and before i blacked out i heard zaraki say "what are you talking about? you win idiot" and with that i blacked out. 


	5. the legend

i do not own ppg, bleach, naruto, or related characters.

jj's pov

uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh! i woke up to see i was in my room and i was in bandages. i=what did i do yesterday? oh yeah, i fought him, zarakai, and gained new powers and a sword.

i got up to see bunny asleep on a chair right next to my bed. i chuckled to my self. i then looked at the time, it was a little after 10. i guess i'll see if anyone else is

awake. i went downstairs and there i saw blossom, buttercup,bubbles, and the professor. they saw me and told me to sit down and i did. "what is the great war jj" blossom asked.

i was stunned. how did she knew? "the great war is the battle between light and darkness. there was also a legend that there will come a boy that will bring together a army of

light and destroy him and that boy is master jj" bunny popped in and said. "thats not all." i heared zarakai say from upstairs. i turned and looked at him just like everyone

else. "there was another legend of the great war to come, the legend was that the boy who made the army and beated the darkness will have the power of both light and darkness."

zarakai said. everyone looked shocked and look at me and i looked at the palms of my hand and said "but...but im not strong enough yet!" "thats why im going to train you!"

zarakai said. i looked at him and he said "you must beat your darkness to control it completely, but you have many wounds like me so you must wait and heal" i just dedcided he

was right but then the phone rung and blossom answered it and she said it was a guy in white destroying townsvile and i thought it might of been one of hims 10 trainees so i

decided to go to and so did bunny and zarakai. we went there and my expectations was right, it was jajo, the 6th strongest ones of hims trainess. he was wearin a small white

jacket and white pants along with sandals with black socks. i imeddiaetly transformed when i realized he was the 6th strongest one and told my friends and family "becareful with

this, one, he is number 6 of the strongest beings in hims army" and they all looked worried except zarakai who looked excited."hey jj, you take care of this one will ya?" zarakai

asked and i nodded and he just smiled again and said "kid...your one gutsy guy and you probally dont want to hold back on this one got it?" i nodded again. and then jajo saw us

and smirked. "are you with the cloak on...jj unitonium?" jajo asked. "yes and im here to stop you!" i said and jumped twards jajo and raised my sword and used my dark energy to

power it up and destroy jajo but before i hitted him he dissappeared and i couldnt make out where he was but then i heard somone say turn around and i did and i got punched multiple

times and then kicked into a building and man did it hurt! i felt like i broke a rib, leg, and a arm but i cant sop now! i cant let him hurt them! i quickly get up and put the sword

over my shoulder and said "lighting darkness" as soon as i saw him i swung my sword but he...he cutted it in half!

bunny's pov

what is this guy! he's only number 6 and yet he's beating masters ass like it was a play toy! "huh! lets see what happens when jj gets angry and is in his dark form shall we?" zarakai

asked and the girls were to shocked to hear him. "what do you mean" i asked. "well just think would ja? the darkness empowers people of hatred and anger, mysery, and vengence of hatred!

get it?" "oh but wait, how can he control both his darkness and light if he has to be vengful and mean when if your controling light you have to be nice and have good reasons?" i asked

zarakai. "well lets find out shall we?" and with that we went back to the fight.

jj's pov

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i said as he repeately punched me in the stomach. uhhh this is so embarrasing! he hasnt even drawn his sowrd and im using max power yet hes winning! just then

he stopped hitting me and kicked me in the sky and then dissasppeared and reappeared and kicked me to the ground. while the smoke got up i was in such anger that i didnt even realize that

my power was growing and then i decided to put all my power into a lighting darkness and i did and when it hitted jajo all the energy went around him but still hurted him pretty badly.

"kid! i shall give you the honor of feeling the true power of trainee 6! jajo!" he said and then reached his sword but truth be told i couldnt go on. my body was weaking at a fast pace and

at this rate ill collaspse before he even gets near me. just then another man appeared behind jajo and said "its time to leave" jajo snorted and drew back his sword and then before he left

he saw my friends and smirked and the next thing i know he flew twards them that i couldnt keep up and then he punched bunny in the gut and his fist went through her and then he said "im

coming!" i felt the darkness get stronger in me and then the last thing i know is that i blacked out.

zarakai's pov

huh! looks like jj lost his girl! oh well! atleast i get to fight jajo now! "!" i heard and turned around to see jj but...it wasnt

jj but somone entirley different! his energy is all different now! its so so...SO FIERCE! i couldnt believe that this was him and his energy was growing to! is this what makes him

angry? loosing someone dear to you? huh so this is his darkness and light eh? but i have a feeling that this is complete darkness right now. "go girls and take bunny with you! ill keep an eye on jj and jajo! now

go!" i said. they nodded and went. i turned back to jajo and jj and jajo smirked knowing full well that now he was going to get a true battle.

jj's pov

im so mad that i hate him! i will avenge her if its the last thing i do! just then my energy turned competely black and covered my body. it was hard to breath but after a minute or 2 my

energy stopped suffocating me and i saw that i had change again! my hair was now long and black while my whole top part of my body was still covered in bandages all the way up to the top of

my nose. my bottom half still haf my pants on but i had no shoes but right i didnt care because i was to angry i tried summoning my blade and my dark energy surronded my right arm and the enrgy became a blade

and i atacked jajo with full speed and force that he couldnt keep up! i kept striking him back and fourth but he kept blocking it with his sword just barley keeping up! i then stopped and he said "you know

what! i think i'll transform to show you to true power!

A/N should i keep going or is this bad and ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! cliff hanger! if you want another 1 give me ideas through reveiws. 


End file.
